


In Which Wings Are Hard

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involuntary transformation is obviously the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Wings Are Hard

“I just don’t understand why I cant get this right! I love flying, why are wings so hard!”

“So - Sora!” Riku called, and flew down like a sigh as Sora crashed through the branches. Once he’d checked his friend over for broken feathers, or light forbid, wings, he tried again. “Maybe it’s because owls like the dark, and you don’t?” 

“You’re not having any problem with it.” Sora griped again, still smoothing his own feathers through his beak.

Riku had to laugh at that, and marvel at the whispering sound of an owl’s laughter. “How long have I spent in the dark? I don’t mind it anymore, it isn’t scary - it’s only some of the things that live in it.” He watched his best friend a moment, tilting his head this way and that, before asking. “Ready to go again?” 

He had no idea how an owl’s face could convey Sora’s fierce grin. “Yeah!”


End file.
